Kiss Me Fool
by cassgrl087
Summary: This is a bold Rily songfic to Fefe Dobson's Kiss Me Fool. Almost PG-13.


Kiss Me Fool - by Fefe Dobson

**_Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?_**

            "Are we still talking about eggs here?" Travis had asked. Lily looked over at him on the couch and looked back at Ray, smiling. She thought, in some messed up way, Ray had just told her that he and Veronica weren't meant to be and that maybe there was a chance for her and Ray instead. Over the past week, he was all she could think about.and that kiss.it made her crazy inside. 

**_  
Can't you see me standing, staring, out from a distance,  
Hear my cry if you'd only listen  
Out of focus into me and you  
  
_**

            Ray laughed at Travis' comment. He wasn't sure, but he thought that Lily meant that she broke him and Veronica up 'for her own means.' Ray's plan worked! Lily finally liked him! After such a long time of watching and waiting, she'd found out who he really was. Now he could tell Lily (finally!) how he felt about her. 

            "Guys," he said, turning around and addressing the clueless Travis and Robbie. "Can I talk to Lily.alone?" Robbie and Travis exchanged looks but stood up. 

            "Yeah man." Robbie said. "Good luck." He whispered. Ray rolled his eyes as they left. He turned to Lily, breathing deep. 

  
**_Kiss me fool if you care  
If your words have better meaning  
Playing it cool is so unfair  
Why this veil of secrecy? _**

            Lily bit her lip. This is it, she thought, she had to tell Ray how she felt. 

            "Ray - I have to tell you something." He looked at her, surprised. 

            "Uh, okay. What's up?" He asked. She breathed deeply, looking into his eyes. 

            "If you mean what you just said, I think we should, you know, go on a real date sometime." She said, a bit uncertainly. The only thing Ray wanted to do in that point in time was to jump up and down and celebrate for the next five years. Instead, he grinned and moved slowly closer to her. Their lips touched, and both their minds flashed back to when they kissed in Mickey's not too long ago. Just as Ray touched Lily's chin to pull her closer into him, Robbie and Travis bang on the door. Lily's eyes open wide as she pulls away. 

  
**_God forbid, friends found out what we did  
why can't someone like you be with someone like me?  
  
_**

            "Wha-" Ray began, but was interrupted once again by Robbie. 

            "Can we come in yet?" He whines. Ray shoots Lily a quizzical look. She shrugs apologetically. 

            "Yeah." He sighs. "Go ahead." Robbie walks in, followed by Travis, who both give Ray the same look he just gave to Lily. Ray, in turn, shrugs, and they all put on their headphones. Ray spends the rest of the show staring longingly at Lily. 

  
**_Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?_**

            Finally, the clock hits five and Travis eyes Lily and Ray oh so inconspicuously and says he should probably get going. Lily blushes. 

            "You, uh, wanna talk, bro?" Robbie says as privately as he can to Ray, who stands up and brushes off his pants. 

            "Nah, I'm okay." He says. Robbie looks a little confused but then decides he should probably get going. He tells the remaining duo that he'll see them and Mickey's tonight sometime, right? 

            "Uh, sure, Robbie." Lily says, smiling. 

            "Yeah." Ray says, still looking at Lily. Why was it so wrong for Travis and Robbie to know that they were kissing?

  
**_Can't you see me standing staring out from a distance,   
Hear my cry if you'd only listen  
Out of focus into me and you.  
  
_**

            "Lily?" Ray asked, turning to her, a look of hurt in his eyes. She was sitting in her chair and he was standing. 

            "Ray I'm sorry about that before.I guess I'm not ready for Robbie and Travis to know that we're dating." She was playing with the Little Miss Forest Ranger ring on her pinkie finger. How could he be angry with her after that?

  
**_Touch me fool if you're allowed _**

**_I'll be dancing in the corner  
It's so cruel to play it proud_**

            "That's okay," Ray said, sighing. Its not like Lily wanted to hurt him.she just felt uncomfortable kissing around them. It was just weird. 

            "Come here," She cooed apologetically and motioned him toward her with her pointer finger. He went over and their lips meant in a kiss. Lily stood without breaking their contact and she swore she heard Ray growl. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist, pulling her even closer. 

  
**_Take your hands and cover me  
I'm aware that all in love is fair  
But that's no reason to make me feel this way  
  
_**

            Finally, they pulled apart briefly. Forehead to forehead, they stood, smiling at each other. Ray locked his hands around her, closing the gap between them. She giggled and set her head on his shoulder. This feels so right, she thought to herself. She could feel Ray's lips on her neck. She closed her eyes and wished that this moment would last forever.

  
**_And it hurts me so bad to deny it  
These feelings are out of control_**

            "Ray?" She said after a few minutes, "We should get going." He looked up at her. 

            "Now?" He asked her. He was just getting started. She smirked. 

            "Yes, now." 

            "Why?" He cocked his head. 

            "Because," Lily replied matter-of-factly, "If we get started, we'd have to stay until we finished." She said suggestively with a trace of a smile. Ray felt like he could never leave now. He smiled, too, a little wickedly.   
  


**_Do you know what its like to want something so bad?  
And than, having to let it go?_**

            "You know I love you, Ray." She said as she wholesomely grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. "But right now's not the right time to get started." 

            "Yeah, yeah, I know, I know." He said to her. "Can I at least walk you home?" 

            "Sure." Lily said, smiling, "But don't push your luck." He nudged her playfully. 

            "So the doorstep is as far as I'll get tonight?" He said, laughing. 

            "You got it." Lily agreed as she reached up to kiss him on the cheek.  

  
**_And it hurts me to know that this time in our lives  
So soon will be in the past_**

            They reached her house and stood, facing each other, holding hands. 

            "I'll see you tomorrow, Ray." She said softly. 

            "Yeah." He agreed. He pecked her on the lips and then turned to walk away. 

            "Wait!" Lily called as she grabbed his forearm and pulled him back. He looked up at her, eyebrows raised , but she pulled him into a kiss. 

  
**_Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?_**

****

            They pulled apart and smiled at each other. 

            "Lily," he began, breathing deeply. "Can I ask you something?"

            "Sure." She said, "What is it?" 

            "When do you think you'll be...comfortable...telling Robbie and Travis about us?" He asked rather softly. She bit her lip but nodded. 

            "Ray, if it means this much to you, we'll tell them tomorrow." She slowly began to smile as his face broke out into a grin. **__**

**_  
You've got me wondering   
Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
  
_**

            "Lily, I love you." He said, staring into her eyes. 

            "I know." She said, laughing, "I love you, too."**__**

****

**_Who should I be?  
Who should I be?  
To make you love me.  
  
_**


End file.
